Motto! Motto! Tokimeki
'' ''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics Romaji= Suki toka kirai toka saisho ni ii dashita no wa Dare na no kashira kakenukete yuku Watashi no MEMORIARU Kyou mo kagami no mae de kami wo tokashite PINKU no RIPPU wa Sweet Magic Totte oki no KORON Sa・Sa・Ya・Ki Ki・Ra・Me・Ki Do・Ki・Do・Ki Daisuki Anata dake ni mitsumete hoshii (Take the Chance) Shiage wa joudeki (Tell Your Heart) Junbi wa OK Suteki na yokan soyokaze ni nose (Try Your Luck) Seifuku no RIBON (Tell Your Love) Musubi naoshitara Kyou koso ie sou "Love Me Please" Watashi no kono omoi anata wa kidzuite iru no? Kidzuite nai no? Oshiete ageru Tokimeki MEMORIARU Sotto tsukue no naka ni tegami shinobase Negai wo komete White Magic Totte oki no yuuki Ya・Sa・Shi・Ku Ho・Ho・E・Mu A・Na・Ta・Ga Daisuki Atsui shisen kanjiru hodo ni (Take The Chance) Kitto kite kureru (Tell Your Heart) Shinjite iru kara Kono kono shita de anata wo matsu wa (Try Your Luck) Shiage wa joudeki (Tell Your Love) Junbi wa OK Kyou koso ie sou "Love Me Please" Sa・Sa・Ya・Ki Ki・Ra・Me・Ki Do・Ki・Do・Ki Daisuki Anata dake ni mitsumete hoshii (Take The Chance) Shiage no joudeki (Tell Your Heart) Junbi wa OK (Throw Your Charm) Suteki na yokan soyokaze ni nose (Try Your Luck) Seifuku no RIBON (Tell Your Love) Musubi naoshitara Kyou koso ie sou "Love Me Please" (Take The Chance) Tokimeki no yokan (Tell Your Heart) Kakete kuru anata (Throw The Charm) Jibun demo wakaru mune no takanari (Try Your Luck) Shinkokyuu hitotsu (Tell Your Love) Yuuki wo dashite Tashikana koe de "Love Me Please" |-| Japanese= 好きとか嫌いとか 最初に言い出したのは 誰なのかしら 駆け抜けてゆく わたしのメモリアル 今日も鏡の前で髪をとかして ピンクのリップはSweet Magic とっておきのコロン さ・さ・や・き キ・ラ・メ・キ ド・キ・ド・キ 大好き あなただけに見つめて欲しい (Take The Chance) 仕上げは上出来 (Tell Your Heart) 準備はOK 素敵な予感 そよ風に乗せ (Try Your Luck) 制服のリボン (Tell Your Love) 結び直したら 今日こそ言えそう "Love Me Please" わたしのこの想い あなたは気付いているの? 気付いてないの? おしえてあげる ときめきメモリアル そっと机の中に手紙しのばせ 願いを込めてWhite Magic とっておきの勇気 や・さ・し・く ほ・ほ・え・む あ・な・た・が 大好き 熱い視線 感じるほどに 私のハート 感じて欲しい (Take The Chance) きっと来てくれる (Tell Your Heart) 信じているから この木の下で あなたを待つわ (Try Your Luck) 仕上げは上出来 (Tell Your Love) 準備はOK 今日こそ言えそう "Love Me Please" さ・さ・や・き キ・ラ・メ・キ ド・キ・ド・キ 大好き あなただけに見つめて欲しい (Take The Chance) 仕上げは上出来 (Tell Your Heart) 準備はOK (Throw Your Charm) 素敵な予感 そよ風に乗せ (Try Your Luck) 制服のリボン (Tell Your Love) 結び直したら 今日こそ言えそう "Love Me Please" (Take The Chance) ときめきの予感 (Tell Your Heart) 駆けてくるあなた (Throw Your Charm) 自分でもわかる 胸の高鳴り (Try Your Luck) 深呼吸ひとつ (Tell Your Love) 勇気を出して 確かな声で "Love Me Please" |-| English= I wonder who Started talking first About things like love or hate Running through My memorial In front of the mirror I'm combing my hair today too Pink lips are a sweet magic The best eau de Cologne Whis-per-ing Spar-kling Pal-pi-ta-ting I love you I want to look only at you (Take the Chance) The final touches are good (Tell Your Heart) The preparations are OK Placing a lovely presentiment in the gentle breeze (Tell Your Luck) Once I re-tie (Tell Your Love) The uniform ribbon It seems like I can say "love me please" today Videos Trivia * This song appears on the single, Believers-ING!! * This song is an official remix of the song (of the same name), 'Motto! MOTTO! Tokimeki', from the Konami video game series, Tokimeki Memorial External Links Category:Songs Category:Official Song Remix